Lisbeth Fischer
Lisbeth Fischer is the pastor of the Universal Uprising Church in Haven Point, Nevada and the main antagonist in the fourth episode of Life is Strange 2. : To visit Lisbeth's house, click here. To check out Lisbeth's computer, click here. Personality Lisbeth is shown to be an extremely selfish and stubborn woman whose religious beliefs go too far and enter extremist territory. She manipulates people for her own benefit by touting religious propaganda and very controlled language so that they do her bidding, and will never take no for an answer. She is very attached to Daniel because his power helps attract people to the Church and, in turn, makes her a lot of money due to the donations, showing her as greedy and viewing Daniel as a source of profit rather than a child to truly care for. Appearance Lisbeth is an older woman with dark brown, greying hair tied back in a braid. She wears an olive green shirt underneath a grey robe, grey pants, and brown heeled shoes, as well as a long, golden scarf around her neck. Background According to an interview found on Karen Reynolds' tablet, Lisbeth had a "powerful experience as a child" that set her on "the righteous path". After being kicked out of her previous church, Lisbeth started a community called Haven Point in Nevada which went on to become greatly successful due to her charisma and skill at influencing others via her public sermons and revivals. At some point, a member from her old church named Michael Bloom sent her a letter apologizing for asking her to leave and inviting her to visit any time she wishes. She visits a doctor in Sparks, Nevada named John Robert who prescribes her with 250mg of antibiotics for her yeast infection and 0.5g of Atvol daily for stress and anxiety. After taking Daniel Diaz in and discovering his powers, Lisbeth interpreted his telekinesis as a gift from God and began presenting it as such to her audiences through sermons and private picnics. She cut his hair, assigned him to write passages from the Bible, and started recording a journal concerning him and his power use. On Friday, April 28, 2017, Lisbeth took a trip with Daniel to the Nevada Museum of Trains, during which she gave his name as "Daniel Fischer". She also planned to do an under-the-table adoption of Daniel, storing the required papers in her office. Episode Three - "Wastelands" Jacob briefly mentions Lisbeth at the campfire when he talks about losing his faith. He describes her as "intense" and says that people line up to listen to her. Lisbeth is also present in the family photo found in Jacob's tent. Episode Four - "Faith" Lisbeth is first seen talking to the audience after Sean heads up to the balcony to listen to her speech. She then calls Daniel out to join her and has him show off his powers in front of the audience. After Lisbeth finishes her speech, Daniel reunites with his brother, but their reunion doesn't last long as Lisbeth refuses to let Daniel leave as she has big plans for him. She then has her faithful church member, Nicholas Durand, throw Sean out. The next day, Sean and Jacob sneak into Lisbeth's house and learn more about her past. Among other things, they learn she intends to use faith healing to help Jacob's sister and is refusing to let her go to the hospital despite her condition. Sean later confronts Lisbeth, either with his mother or being dragged inside by Nicholas if he caught Sean and Jacob in her house, while Lisbeth was busy performing a ritual with Daniel inside the church. While Sean and Karen try to reason with Daniel, Lisbeth attempts to counter their attempts while Nicholas beats up Sean on her orders. Eventually, Lisbeth grows tired of Sean's interference and orders Nicholas to shoot him, but Daniel, who finally comes to his senses, stops Nicholas and leaves Lisbeth's side. After a fire breaks out within the church, Lisbeth locks the exit to ensure that Sean, Daniel, and Karen die for their disruptions and tries to reason with Daniel. She may either get strangled by Daniel and then get shot by Sean or have her neck snapped by Daniel. If this doesn't happen, Sean can threaten her and may shoot her or have Daniel forcefully move her out of the way. If she didn't die, she will come out with Nicholas and is seen trying to get back in while being held back by him as the church burns down. Relationships Friends * Nicholas Durand - TBC * Daniel Diaz (former) - TBC Enemies * Sean Diaz - TBC * Karen Reynolds - TBC Other * Jacob Hackerman - TBC * Sarah Lee Hackerman - Sarah Lee expresses a great faith in Lisbeth. Although she knows of Sarah’s illness, Lisbeth refused to provide medical assistance for her since she believed that Sarah would be cured by prayers, and did not need any medicine. Once Jacob and Sean sneak into Lisbeth’s house, Jacob will successfully retrieve Sarah Lee’s medical file from Lisbeth’s office, which inside it revealed that she is in fact suffering from pneumonia. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Several photographs are hung on the wall of Lisbeth's living room. One of these photos depicts her alongside what appears to be older versions of the boys in another photograph which can be found the Universal Uprising Church. * Lisbeth owns books including "Miracles - Where do they come from, what do they mean?" by Steve Ellison and "Confide and convince, 15 steps to a good speech". * Lisbeth keeps a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in her bedside desk, indicating that she smokes. Gallery Photos Jacob's_Family_Photo.png|A photo of Lisbeth with Jacob's family ("Wastelands"). Haven Point Photographs - Lisbeth.png|A photo of Lisbeth with two children ("Faith"). Haven Point Photographs - Daniel & Lisbeth Birthday.png|A photo of Lisbeth celebrating Daniel's birthday with some other children ("Faith"). Screenshots Lisbeth Fischer 01.png|Lisbeth preaching to a crowd at the church. ("Faith") Lisbeth Fischer 02.png|Lisbeth watching as Daniel lifts a cross above the crowd. ("Faith") Lisbeth Fischer 03.png|Lisbeth as Daniel and Sarah Lee leave the room at her command. ("Faith") Lisbeth Fischer 04.png|Lisbeth as Sean attempts to convince Daniel to come with him. ("Faith") Lisbeth Fischer 05.png|Lisbeth reprimanding Karen for having abandoned Daniel as a child. ("Faith") Lisbeth Fischer 06.png|Lisbeth as the fire in the church spreads. ("Faith") Lisbeth Fischer 07.png|Lisbeth imploring Daniel to remember what she's done for him. ("Faith", determinant) Lisbeth Fischer 08.png|Lisbeth struggling against Nicholas as he drags her from the church. ("Faith", determinant) Lisbeth Fischer 09.png|Lisbeth after being shot by Sean at the door to her church. ("Faith", determinant) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant